Talk:Yang Xiao Long/@comment-2600:8807:1200:490:78E6:354:AA2D:C2F2-20171111043443/@comment-24032889-20171112222210
For future reference about responding to comment chains on the wiki, you have to technically respond to your original post and not to my specific comment, but it still shows up sequentially as a reply to my comment. Concerning the "vulnerability to counterattack", that is true of everyone, yes. However, Yang is particularly susceptible to it given how much Tai noted her use of Semblance in Volume 3. Once she uses her Semblance to counterattack, if she doesn't get it right, she loses the built up potential energy and becomes weaker and tired (on paper). It isn't about waiting for it to die out, it's about "using it means losing it". That part was added based off of Tai's assessment of her in Volume 4 Episode 9. Concerning Yang not being exhausted after using her Semblance, that's because except for Neo and Adam (both of whom she was incapacitated after fighting) her Semblance has always managed to hit. She never landed a punch on Neo or Adam, though. As for the rest of the people she beat, I suppose she didn't get quite to the point of exhaustion because she beat them without expelling too much of her own energy. Yes, about her with Adam, it was panic more than it was anger. I apologize. About the carefree nature and shift versus balance, I do propose some kind of change. That was wording I used, and I was never 100% comfortable with it. I stuck with it because I felt Yang's arc was, as Tai and the teachers expressed in V4 Ep4, Yang learning how to get back to "normal". But that is an extremely difficult word to define, and I clearly faltered. Let's look at the current wording again: "When training with her new limb, she learns how to balance her carefree nature without overconfidence or agitation." Carefree could be changed to... ambitious, driven, level-headed... but with some level of a positive outlook on things and not cynicism? I'll try to get admins or others involved. A lot of the problems that exist with the personality section are because it was heavily condensed. I worked on a few characters' personality sections between volumes to condense them because they took up a few computer screens in order to fully see. They simply had to be more concise. I knew when I did this that I ran the risk of changing the intended meaning of their words or the intended meaning of the show in some ways, and you've pointed out a few examples. I edited the Semblance section to convey what you put forth. Here is what I added: "Yang's Semblance does not make her angry, but anger has led her to want to use it." "Yang's father Taiyang somewhat jokingly defines her Semblance as "basically a temper tantrum" " As a side note, I don't intend to speak on behalf of the wiki because I'm not a wiki staff member. I have spoken thus far on what I believed to have been the case. You have brought up good points, and I don't want to make it seem like my rebuttal to them is justifiably the exactly right thing. If there are any changes to be made to this article to better represent what the show conveys, which I know there are, we should change them.